1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to noise reduction in digital systems, and more specifically, to noise reduction by asserting clock signals at different times.
2. Related Art
In the normal operation of a conventional digital system, simultaneous clocking of registers of the conventional digital system can cause signal noise. Therefore, there is a need for a digital system (and a method for operating the same) in which the noise due to the simultaneous clocking of data registers can be reduced compared to prior art.